1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to consumable members that expose an article as they are consumed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Soap bars that have messages in them which are exposed as the soap bar is consumed are known. Typical devices are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,081,394 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,413,230. A buoyant soap bar that has an internal capsule inside a passageway is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,403,106 and an advertising material on the interior of a soap bar is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,636,709.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,311,604 shows a soap bar having a cavity stamped with a raised design or character, and U.S. Pat. No. 1,657,391 shows a soap cake that has an overwrap over a message that is laid on top of the soap bar.
A more romantic atmosphere is associated with candles, and the present device permits one to have an article, which may carry a message, contained in or on such article. The article is made available or exposed as the candle is consumed.